List of Minor Characters
This is a list of minor characters in ''Until Dawn''. List of Minor Characters Adam White Adam White was a worker at the Blackwood Sanatorium, who was killed by a patient who turned into a Wendigo on February 24th, 1952. His name can be seen in the Makeshift Graveyard on a wooden cross. Bob Washington Bob Washington is the husband of Melinda Washington, and father of Josh, and twin sisters Beth and Hannah. He is a known movie director and Hollywood mogul, who bought Blackwood Mountain in 1997 and turned the ski lodge into a winter getaway for his family, despite being warned by The Stranger to not build on the sacred land. Charles Miller Charles Miller was a worker at the Blackwood Sanatorium, who was killed by a patient turned Wendigo on February 24th, 1952. His name can be seen in the Makeshift Graveyard. Chuck Bernstein Chuck Bernstein was a reporter for the Alberta Post who was sent to Blackwood Pines to interview the rescued miners who were being treated at the Blackwood Sanatorium. Mike finds an Old Newspaper which suggests that Bernstein was assaulted on the grounds of the Sanatorium and his camera was confiscated, suggesting that the Sanatorium administrators were engaged in some sort of cover-up. This character may be whom the player controls during the events of The Inpatient.Victor refers to the player as a "hot shit reporter" and the same camera is seen in one of the memories, implying that the character we play as during the game is Chuck. Dr. Bowen Dr. Nicholas Henry Fowlis Bowen was a doctor who worked at Blackwood Sanatorium in 1951, and in 1952. A medical report found by Mike in the Sanatorium, dated January 6th, 1952, suggests Dr. Bowen supervised the arrival of the surviving miners at the facility on the previous day. He was killed on the 24th of February, 1952, according to his mortuary tag in the morgue. Dr. W.B. Cathcart Doctor W.B. Cathcart was a psychiatric doctor who worked at the Blackwood Sanatorium in the psychiatric ward in early 1952. He was placed in charge of studying the patients' unusual physical changes. His name appears on most of the patient reports, and is listed in the Makeshift Graveyard. Evelyn Daniels Evelyn Daniels was an employee of the Blackwood Sanatorium, who's occupation was unknown. She was killed by a patient on 24 February 1952, being listed in the Makeshift Graveyard. Grey Wolf The grey wolf was one of two northwestern wolves in company with the Stranger, the other being Wolfie. The grey wolf is briefly seen at the start of Chapter 5 with Wolfie and the Stranger at the Sanatorium. Inside the Chapel, Mike sees the Stranger throw both wolves food. It is likely that Grey Wolf, along with Wolfie, stayed in the Sanatorium while the Stranger was in the mines and in the lodge warning the protagonists about the Wendigo. The grey wolf's remains are then discovered by Mike and Wolfie in Chapter 9. It is most likely he was killed by a Wendigo, presumably Billy Bates. Melinda Washington Melinda Washington is the wife of Bob Washington and the mother of Josh, and twin-sisters Hannah and Beth Washington. Melinda shows responsibility for the land of Blackwood Mountain, as she wrote a Native American Letter, expressing concern about the former native tribes that lived on the mountain. She mentions the land suffers from some unfortunate problems, but is delighted to hear the tribes still feel an attachment to the land of their forefathers. Sarah Smith Sarah Smith may have been a nurse who worked at the Blackwood Sanatorium. Her death certificate, found by Mike, implies she was attacked and killed, along with the names listed on the Makeshift Graveyard, on February 24, 1952, during the miner Wendigos escape out of the facilities. Nature Bird The bird makes an appearance in Chapter 1 during Mike and Jessica's snowball fight. It is part of the tutorial which tells the player that doing nothing is the right thing to do. Hitting the QTE will trigger Jessica to throw the snowball at the bird, killing it, also triggering a scream in the distance. Mike will scold Jess and she will claim she didn't do it on purpose. Not hitting the QTE will allow the bird to fly away unharmed. Part of this scene can be observed when one of the guidance totems are found. Crow The crow appears in Chapter 1 at the shooting range. If Chris decides to shoot the squirrel in the tutorial, the crow will attack Sam, causing it to scratch at her face, leaving a cut above her right eyebrow. This is a result of unbalancing nature. If Chris leaves the squirrel alone, the crow will also leave Sam and Chris alone and harmlessly fly above them. Elk The deer of Blackwood Pines are Rocky Mountain Elk, and are a prominent theme throughout the game. They are first seen in the Prologue, if Beth chooses to follow the footsteps. The deer are then seen in Chapter 3 when Mike and Jessica are on their way to the cabin. They will pop out at them on multiple occasions. The couple will also then find an elk laying on top of a rock, seriously wounded on the neck by deep scratches. Mike will have the choice to kill the elk, or comfort it, or do nothing. Killing it will make Mike pull off the head of the elk, disgusting and shocking both Mike and Jessica. Regardless, the elk will be pulled away by a Wendigo. A hoard of elk then appear in Chapter 5, cornering Emily and Matt to the edge of a cliff, as a suspenseful end to the segment. They reappear at the beginning of Chapter 6. If Matt chooses to kill an elk with the axe when prompted, the rest of the herd will push him back, causing him to fall off. Matt can fall to his death if he misses a QTE. The elk will leave regardless if he falls or is pulled up by Emily. If Matt decides not to kill an elk, Matt and Emily will walk past the herd calmly. See Butterfly Effect: In Self Defense. Grizzly Bear The 'Grizzly Bear '(scientific name Ursus arctos horribilis) is a North American subspecies of a brown bear. When Mike and Jessica are on their way to the cabin, Mike could have the option to look at a board which gives a brief summary on the grizzly bear. Transcript: An omnivore with a strong prediction toward scavenging, the Grizzly is not known to turn down any meal. Its preferred diet is fish (salmon, bass, trout), and the animal is often found near rivers or mountain streams. Though extremely dangerous, Grizzly bear attacks on humans remain rare. After an elk is suddenly dragged away into the woods by an unknown creature later, Mike and Jess believed it to be a bear. Northwestern Wolf The 'Northwestern Wolf '(Canis Lupus Occidentalis) is a subspecies of grey wolf in western North America and Canada. When Mike and Jessica are on their way to the cabin, Mike has the option to look at a board which gives a brief summary on the northwestern wolf. Transcript: A legendary carnivore, this powerful predator is known to attack elk, caribou, and any stricken animal they come across. In Alberta, the hunting and baiting of wolves is permitted on private land. You'll be glad to know that wolf numbers are kept well under control here in Blackwood Pines. The Stranger has tamed a number of these northwestern wolves at the Blackwood Sanatorium. He used them as his own personal guard dogs, before he died at the Washington Estate. One of those wolves is Wolfie. Squirrel The squirrel appears at the beginning of Chapter 1, that will be seen by Sam. Sam will then have an attempt to give the squirrel an acorn. This will be the tutorial for the mechanics of the Don't Move segment. The squirrel will either run away if the player fails to not move, or will get the acorn from Sam's hand if the player succeeds on their first Don't Move segment. The squirrel then reappears in Chris' tutorial segment at the shooting range. The player will have an option to shoot it. Shooting it will make Sam scold Chris for killing it. The crow then attacks Sam due to the act of unbalancing nature. Not shooting it, and shooting the bag instead will let the squirrel run away again, and Sam will be impressed. See Butterfly Effect: Rats With Bushy Tails. Wolverine In Chapter 2, a wolverine cub startles Chris when he is looking for a can of deodorant to unfreeze the lock to the lodge's front door, and rushes past him when he opens it to let the others in. References Category:Lists Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters